Potential
Potential is a mechanic added in version 1.1.0. It acts as a value representing the player's skill level when playing online. It does not affect gameplay in any way with the exception of unlocking World Mode's map 2-3 (See World Mode#Unlocking_Map_2-3). Playing songs while online will affect this value, displayed on the icon of your partner at the top of the screen. Ranks There are six different backgrounds for your Potential rating representing six distinct ranks. The following table includes all ranks, along with Potential required and rough descriptions of them. Mechanics Note: Information is subject to change. Research at the Japanese Wiki is still ongoing. Most of the research credit goes to choka_noah and is posted here with their permission. There are several relevant quantities to the Potential: * Chart constant - a value inherent to a chart, rounded to the nearest 1 decimal point * Chart potential - a value obtained by adding a bonus based on the score achieved to the chart constant * Recent entries - a list of 10 plays with the highest chart potential, out of the 30 most recent plays (charts can appear more than once, hence "plays") * Best entries - a list of 30 unique charts with the highest chart potential obtained on, of all time (charts can only appear once) Potential is the average of the 40 total chart potentials recorded in recent entries and best entries. It is displayed up to two decimal points, with any more being truncated. There are 2 special cases wherein Potential cannot decrease: * Obtaining EX rank. * Losing in the middle of a song due to HARD skill: Ilith & Tairitsu (Grievous Lady). Plays falling under any of these situations are only updated in the recent entries if they cause an increase in Potential. As such, the approach to maximize one's Potential is to: * Avoid grades below EX when online (for recent entries). * Maximize score in songs with higher chart constants (for best entries). Chart Constant Main article: Songs by Chart Constant Many songs already have known chart constants at the Japanese Wiki. These are discovered using one of two methods: * choka_noah's method - make a new account and try to score as close to 9,500,000 as you can on a single song 3 times, then use the resulting Potential to derive the chart constant. * robert_cpp's method - calculate the chart constant based on steps gained after playing a song in World Mode with level 20 Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) or Ilith for their high STEP stats, which gives higher precision. As chart constants are stored on the game server instead of asset files, unpacking and reading the files will not reveal chart constants. Chart Potential At 9,500,000 points, the chart potential you receive upon playing a chart is exactly equal to its chart constant. Any score above this awards a bonus, and any score below this incurs a penalty. However, Potential cannot be negative, and is lower-clipped at 0. Below is a table showing the formula for calculating potential for various score ranges. Below are the notable scores for chart potential. For example, Sayonara Hatsukoi FTR has a chart constant of 6.5, so if you obtain a Pure Memory, the corresponding chart potential is 8.5. This is the value that gets saved in your recent/best entries. Maximum Potential In order to have the maximum Potential available, you need to have the highest possible chart potential that can be recorded in recent entries and best entries. Recent entries Since chart potentials of the same song can appear infinity times per chart as the recent entries, you can get the maximum total of recent entries possible by getting a Pure Memory on Grievous Lady FTR 10 times. Each chart potential reflected in recent entries is that: (Chart Constant) + 2.0 (Pure Memory bonus) * 10 (plays) = 132 Best entries Since chart potentials of the same songs can appear only once per chart as the best entries, you can get the maximum total of best entries possible by getting a Pure Memory on 30 charts that have the highest chart constant on Future: The total chart constant of these songs is 306.5, so obtaining Pure Memory on them will give a total Potential of: 306.5 + 2 * 30 = 366.5 Adding the total recent entries and the total best entries, then dividing by 40 gives: (366.5 + 132) / 40 = 12.46 This yields the highest possible Potential one can currently obtain: 12.46. Gallery potential down.png|Potential down, keep and up (credit to the Japanese wiki) method_1.jpg|Derive chart constant by method 1 (credit to the Japanese wiki) potential_rating.png|Potential ranks (credit to the Japanese wiki) Potential.jpg|Potential ranks (including comparisons with pre 1.5 system, credit to the Japanese wiki) Category:Game Mechanics